


Archive: Room 21

by strange_estrangement



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Multimedia, POV Outsider, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_estrangement/pseuds/strange_estrangement
Summary: In some distant future, the contents of an underground bunker in Kansas are categorized and archived.





	Archive: Room 21

#  **Instructions for Archivist**

  1. Photograph or scan, as appropriate, each item contained in the room.
  2. As needed, copy fragile or poor-quality originals and repair pages to enhance the quality of the scans.
  3. Once scanned into the system, apply metadata tags to the file using the taxonomy in the provided taxonomy document.
  4. Optional: Archivist may add descriptions in the “Observations and Notes” field for each item.

* * *

#    
**Introduction**

The following report and associated appendices constitute the preliminary categorization and archival of Room 21 in the Lebanon, Kansas location. Although the archivist has provided initial analysis of the content found therein, the archivist recommends additional conclusions be drawn following the completion of this Lebanon archival effort.

* * *

##  **Item 21.27****: Wooden keepsake box found under the bed in Room 21**

  * 1 Brochure for Oak Park Retirement Home: Slightly crinkled
  * 6 Photographs: Appear to be family photographs, all edges worn. Faces worn too; speculate from fingertips.
  * 1 Necklace: Homemade, cardboard and string
  * 1 Army man
  * 1 Baseball
  * 1 Ring: Men’s
  * 1 Lighter: Zippo brand
  * 1 Pocket knife
  * 1 Deck of cards
  * 1 Bible: Slim. Bound in black leather. Title page stamped with “Property of Riverside Motel”. Filled with sticky notes, handwritten and corresponding to highlighted verse(s) on the page to which it is attached (see Items 21.27.16 - 21.27.50). 

###  **Items 21.27.16 - 27.27.50 - Sticky Notes**

Archivist Note: The passage and the transcribed verse were highlighted in the Bible and are provided here as a reference, as is the handwritten sticky note found in this location. These transcriptions are listed chronologically according to the date the original author left on the note. 

**Item 21.27.16**

_ Psalms 91:11-12 - For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways; they will lift you up in their hands, so that you will not strike your foot against a stone. _

Archivist Note: This is the first note, chronologically, added to this Bible. 

**Item 21.27.17**

_ Ephesians 6:14-8 - Stand firm then, with the belt of truth buckled around your waist, with the breastplate of righteousness in place, and with your feet fitted with the readiness that comes from the gospel of peace. In addition to all this, take up the shield of faith, with which you can extinguish all the flaming arrows of the evil one. Take the helmet of salvation and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God. And pray in the Spirit on all occasions with all kinds of prayers and requests. With this in mind, be alert and always keep on praying for all the saints. _

**Item 21.27.18**

_ Psalm 51:2 - Wash away all my iniquity and cleanse me from my sin. _

**Item 21.27.19**

_ Deuteronomy 18:10-13 - Let no one be found among you who sacrifices his son or daughter in the fire, who practices divination or sorcery, interprets omens, engages in witchcraft, or casts spells, or who is a medium or spiritist or who consults the dead. Anyone who does these things is detestable to the Lord, and because of these detestable practices the Lord your God will drive out those nations before you. You must be blameless before the Lord your God. _

**Item 21.27.20**

_ Job 7:9-10 - As a cloud vanishes and is gone, so he who goes down to the grave [Sheol] does not return. He will never come to his house again; his place will know him no more. _

**Item 21.27.21**

_ Proverbs 30:11,14-15 - There are those who curse their fathers and do not bless their mothers...those whose teeth are swords and whose jaws are set with knives to devour the poor from the earth, the needy from among mankind. The leech has two daughters. “Give! Give!” they cry. _

**Item 21.27.22**

_ 2 Corinthians 7:1 “Since we have these promises, dear friends, let us purify ourselves from everything that contaminates body and spirit, perfecting holiness out of reverence for God.” _

**Item 21.27.23**

_ Luke 16:23-26 - In hell, where he was in torment, he looked up and saw Abraham far away, with Lazarus by his side. So he called to him, “Father Abraham, have pity on me and send Lazarus to dip the tip of his finger in water and cool my tongue, because I am in agony in this fire.” But Abraham replied...”And besides all this, between us and you a great chasm has been fixed, so that those who want to go from here to you cannot, nor can anyone cross over from there to us.” _

**Item 21.27.24**

_ Leviticus 17:10 - “Any Israelite or any alien living among them who eats any blood—I will set my face against that person who eats blood and will cut him off from his people.” _

**Item 21.27.25**

_ Matthew 15:11 - “What goes into a man’s mouth does not make him ‘unclean,’ but what comes out of his mouth, that is what makes him ‘unclean.’” _

**Item 21.27.26**

_ Psalm 51:7 - Cleanse me with hyssop, and I will be clean; wash me, and I will be whiter than snow. _

Archivist Note: This is the second sticky note for Psalm 51. The author kept returning to this passage.

**Item 21.27.27**

_ Hebrews 13:1-2 - Keep on loving each other as brothers. Do not forget to entertain strangers, for by so doing some people have entertained angels without knowing it. _

**Item 21.27.28**

_ Revelation 6:3-4 - When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, “Come!” Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword. _

**Item 21.27.29**

_ 2 Peter 5:8-9 - Be self-controlled and alert. Your enemy the devil prowls around like a roaring lion looking for someone to devour. Resist him, standing firm in the faith…” _

**Item 21.27.30**

_ Revelation 20:7,9-10 - When the thousand years are over, Satan will be released from his prison...But fire came down from heaven and devoured them. And the devil, who deceived them, was thrown into the lake of burning sulfur, where the beast and the false prophet had been thrown. They will be tormented day and night for ever and ever. _

**Item 21.27.31**

_ Matthew 10:28 - Do not be afraid of those who kill the body but cannot kill the soul. Rather, be afraid of the One who can destroy both soul and body in hell. _

**Item 21.27.32**

_ Job 41:1,8,9,14,27,34 - “Can you pull in the leviathan with a fishhook or tie down his tongue with a rope?...If you lay a hand on him, you will remember the struggle and never do it again! Any hope of subduing him is false the mere sight of him is overpowering...Who dares open the doors of his mouth, ringed about with his fearsome teeth?...Iron he treats like straw and bronze like rotten wood...He looks down on all that are haughty; he is king over all that are proud.” _

**Item 21.27.33**

_ Isaiah 27:1 - In that day, the Lord will punish with his sword, his fierce, great and powerful sword, Leviathan the gliding serpent, Leviathan the coiling serpent; he will slay the monster of the sea. _

**Item 21.27.34**

_ Isaiah 6:2 - Above him were seraphs, each with six wings: With two wings they covered their faces, with two they covered their feet, and with two they were flying. _

**Item 21.27.35**

_ Revelation 9:7,11 - The locusts looked like horses prepared for battle. On their heads they wore something like crowns of gold, and their faces resembled human faces...They had as king over them the angel of the Abyss, whose name in Hebrew is Abaddon, and in Greek, Apollyon. _

**Item 21.27.36**

_ Matthew 4:1-2 - Jesus, full of the Holy Spirit, returned from the Jordan and was led by the Spirit in the desert, where for forty days he was tempted by the devil. He ate nothing during those days, and at the end of them he was hungry. _

**Item 21.27.37**

_ Job 1,2 - “Job’s First Test,” “Job’s Second Test” _

**Item 21.27.38**

_ 1 Peter 1:6-7 - In this you greatly rejoice, though now for a little while you may have had to suffer grief in all kinds of trials. These have come so that your faith—of greater worth than gold, which perishes even though refined by fire—may be proved genuine…” _

**Item 21.27.39**

_ Genesis 6:4 - The Nephilim were on the earth in those days—and also afterward—when the sons of God went to the daughters of men and had children by them. They were the heroes of old, men of renown. _

**Item 21.27.40**

_ Psalm 51:16-17 - You do not delight in sacrifice, or I would bring it; you do not take pleasure in burnt offerings. My sacrifice, O God, is a broken spirit; a broken and contrite heart, O God, you will not despise. _

Archivist Note: This is the third note for Psalm 51.

**Item 21.27.41**

_ 2 Peter 2:4 - For if God did not spare angels when they sinned, but sent them to hell, putting them into gloomy dungeons to be held for judgment...if this is so, then the Lord knows how to rescue godly men from trials and hold the unrighteous for the day of judgment, while continuing their punishment. _

**Item 21.27.42**

_ Job 42:12 - The Lord blessed the latter part of Job’s life more than the first. _

**Item 21.27.43**

_ 1 John 3:12 - Do not be like Cain, who belonged to the evil one and murdered his brother. And why did he murder him? Because his own actions were evil and his brother’s were righteous. _

**Item 21.27.44**

_ Genesis 4:9 - “Am I my brother’s keeper?” _

_ Genesis 4:15 - “If anyone kills Cain, he will suffer vengeance seven times over.” Then the Lord put a mark on Cain so that no one who found him would kill him. _

**Item 21.27.45**

_ Mark 9:49 - Everyone will be salted with fire. _

**Item 21.27.46**

_ Genesis 1:1-5 - In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light “day,” and the darkness he called “night.” And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day. _

**Item 21.27.47**

_ Isaiah 7:10-11 - Again the Lord spoke to Ahaz, ‘Ask the Lord your God for a sign, whether in the deepest depths or in the highest heights.’” _

**Item 21.27.48**

_ Exodus 3:2,5-6 - There the angel of the Lord appeared to him in flames of fire from within a bush. Moses saw that though the bush was on fire, it did not burn up…”Do not come any closer,” God said. “Take off your sandals, for the place where you are standing is holy ground.” Then he said, “I am the God of your father, the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac and the God of Jacob.” At this, Moses hid his face, because he was afraid to look at God. _

**Item 21.27.49**

_ Psalm 51:10-12 - Create in me a pure heart, O God, and renew a steadfast spirit within me. Do not cast me from your presence or take your Holy Spirit from me. Restore to me the joy of your salvation and grant me a willing spirit, to sustain me. _

Archivist Note: This is the fourth and final note for Psalm 51, just before the notes end chronologically.

**Item 21.27.50**

_ Psalm 22:1-2,13-14 - My God, my God, why have you forsaken me? Why are you so far from saving me, so far from the words of my groaning. O my God, I cry out by day, but you do not answer, by night, and am not silent...Roaring lions tearing their prey open their mouths wide against me. _

* * *

#  **Preliminary Analysis and Conclusions**

The notes added to the Bible span 24 years, beginning when the author was a child (based on the handwriting on the notes). The archivist speculates that, as of the year 2015, the author was a male between the ages of 30 and 40. Only two notes survived from the author’s childhood—from 1992 and 1995—and ten years passed before the author created another. 

It is currently unknown why the author of these notes stopped creating them, despite signs of habitation after the year 2015. Current speculation includes death of the original author or loss of interest in biblical research. Based on signs of habitation, mentioned previously, and the steady rate that the author added notes to this Bible before stopping, the most likely conclusion seems to be the author’s loss of faith. Further analysis is recommended.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, huge thank you, to [thegeminisage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeminisage) who—when I asked, "Do you have a Sam Winchester font?"—volunteered to make one for me. She's a real g. 
> 
> Fun enrichment activities: Read all of Psalm 51; listen to [Bible playlists](https://8tracks.com/klaristera/timshel) on 8tracks and/or a lot of Johnny Cash; google "unicorns in the bible" (spoilers: it's a weird KJV translation, but man, what a concept).


End file.
